


Mini-fics from Avenger Towers

by that_one_kid



Series: Fluffy multifandom minifics! [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fics not really mentioned, Gen, Minific collection, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really mini. A bunch of very short silly fluffy domestic fics, each named for the major character in that minific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-fics from Avenger Towers

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to scifigrl47, I love all your fics and my headcanons of the Avengers are heavily influenced by the Toasterverse. :)

Steve  
"Why are you eating that pizza?" Tony asked Steve. "You don't even like it! Why don't you eat something you like?"  
"I can't not eat it," Steve said. "It'd go bad."  
Natasha walked through the room, texting, ignoring the two of them. She grabbed the pizza slices with a quick flick of her hand and kept walking, leaving Steve's plate empty. Tony grinned.  
"I'll make you a PBJ," he said, and Natasha munched on the pizza as she walked through the door.  
~  
Natasha  
The op had not been going well. Scarlet Witch wasn't great at controlling her powers, and she'd hit Natasha with a hard burst. Natasha had her gun trained on several SHIELD junior agents who were too scared to move.  
"Bang," said Tony as he strolled in through the door, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, armor conspicuously missing. He lowered his finger gun and she lowered her gun, calling him a few choice words in Russian.  
~  
Thor  
Thor was really excited by this.  
"Remind me again what this great Midgardian invention is called." He asked Tony, and Clint snickered from where he was perched on the counter behind the two of them.  
"A toaster," Tony said, fighting back hysterical laughter. "You have got to be joking."  
"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor asked, deadpan.  
"I honestly can't tell."  
~  
Coulson  
"Three suits. Three." Coulson was fighting back a resigned sigh, which he did increasingly often nowadays. "I'm in charge of babysitting the Avengers for A DAY and I ruined THREE SUITS?"  
Clint and Tony high-five. Bruce rubs his forehead, but he's smiling. Natasha and Thor disappeared because *that stuff* was murder on long hair. Fury looked intently at Coulson for a long moment.  
"You're right," he said. "That's pretty impressive. You're hired."  
"No." Coulson said. "I resign." He stalked out of the room.  
"See you tomorrow," Steve called from across the hall.  
~  
Clint  
"Wow. Your air ducts are really spacious."  
"Fuck!" Tony yelled, spilling his dinner and tripping over a chair in a vain attempt to escape. "Barton! Warn me!" A chuckle from the ceiling in his workshop was his only answer.  
"Don't make me sic the Roombas on you," Tony threatened. "Wait, that's a great idea. JARVIS, actually, do that right now." A thudding, whooshing sound echoed from the ducts above.  
"Hello, Mr. Fantastic. Hello, Tony Jr."  
"DO NOT NAME MY ROOMBAS! BARTON!"  
~  
Tony  
"Jarvis. Jaaaaaaa-rvis"  
"...Sir."  
"Am I drunk?"  
"It would appear so."  
"Wrong! But this is reeeeaaally good vodka." Tony was swaying through the workshop, leaning heavily on his workbenches. Dummy followed close behind him, ready to catch him if he fell. Also ready with a fire extinguisher in case he spontaneously combusted. So Jarvis was immensely relieved when Natasha walked in.  
"Ayyyy, Nat!" Tony said, and she gave him a vaguely amused smile in return. He reached for the Vodka bottle, but somehow she was in the way and then Dummy had the bottle.  
"This- this is mutiny!" Tony cried, but he lacked the energy or inclination to do anything about it.  
"No, Tony. This is you getting drunk because Steve is moving in," she answered. She slid her arm under his shoulder and pulled him to his feet, gliding him towards his couch.  
"He's too pretty," Tony said morosely.  
"I'm sure you'll manage," she said, and tucked a blanket under his  
chin, dropping the other end over his shoes.  
"Jarvis, dim lights," she said as he left the workshop.  
"Goodnight, sir." Jarvis said, but Tony was already asleep.  
~  
Bruce  
"Seriously?" Bruce asked. He was smiling, though, and his eyes danced.  
"Yeah. I made Jane one too." Tony was covered with smear marks of oil and he had a new acid burn across one arm.  
"I would expect no less." Bruce said. Tony was wearing a shirt that said in fluorescent green ink: "Science Bros." Bruce was holding another. Apparently, Jane had the third.  
"Who's idea was this-this-" Unsure of what to call it, Bruce just waved a hand in the direction of the shirt.  
"Darcy's," explained Tony. "She saw it on tumblr."  
"Of course she did."  
~  
Fury  
"I don't want to know." A headache was quickly forming behind his left temple.  
"This makes sense in context." Coulson stated flatly.  
"That... Makes it worse, Agent. I do not want to know."  
"The file is on your desk, sir." Coulson said, and left. Fury waited an impressive forty five seconds before opening it. He skimmed the first page.  
"Thor had mentioned ... KGB ... IKEA...Then Tony responded with a cookie... Clint stranded ... Extraction plan... Pantless... Melinda May... Iron Patriot armor... Horseback..." Fury slammed the file shut, pulled a lighter out of his desk, and set the file on fire. Agent Hill came in, looked at the burning folder, nodded, and left.  
Thirty seconds later the fire alarm went off.  
~  
Hill  
"This coffee is excellent," Hill said, and given that she was alone in the break room she was understandably surprised when the air responded.  
"Mmmm, coffee. Gimme!" Then a shimmer, and Darcy fell through a... Something. Definitely a capital Something. "Ack! Don't shoot, I'm a good guy!" Darcy added hastily, and Hill lowered her pistol.  
"Really. That's the best you could come up with? 'Don't shoot, I'm a good guy?'" Hill asked.  
"Works for me," Steve added from behind her, and she pointedly did not jump. "C'mon, Darcy. Thor was worried about you. Where's-?"  
"My intern?" Darcy completed. "He'll show up."  
"Actually, we have him in custody." Hill said, sitting back down to eat her bagel and enjoy her coffee. "And you will join him if I do not get to finish this bagel in peace."  
"Yes ma'am." Steve and Darcy said, though Darcy added a bit more sarcasm. They left a disgruntled Hill to her bagel and went to post bail on the intern's intern.


End file.
